Submit Characters!
by daniele vise
Summary: I am writing a Percy Jackson type story and I would love your input and characters! I have lots of space for them so submit! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So I read the first two Percy Jackson books and really enjoyed them. They got me thinking and I eventually came up with some ideas. And I want your characters and suggestions!

Idea #1 A training facility of decedents of the Egyptian gods that is located in the deserts of Albuquerque, New Mexico that is run by king Tut. There is an ancient prophecy (I will come up with something more interesting than that but… for now.. It will do) of three heroes that are going to have to defeat the rising Apep, a greatly feared Egyptian monster. He is being raisen with the help of the god of chaos (and other things) Set so that he can overthrow Ra (King of gods and god of sun). That is just a small portion of the bigger and more complex plot but you probably get the just.

Idea #2 The Trojan Training Academy is a separate training facility to camp half-blood that trains decedents of Greek gods. This would be run by either Achilles, Agamemnon, or Prometheus (this would be his new punishment instead of being chained to a rock for stealing fire). They would get word of three heroes who have to stop hades from overthrowing Zeus as king of the cosmos. This would have a slightly more academic feel than camp half blood and definitely a different feel story wise. Again this is only a small bit of my ideas going into this but I would still appreciate suggestions!

I would love for you to share your opinion on my story ideas and can't wait to hear from you all! I think the first idea is more original but I will take reviewers opinions more seriously than mine.

Character form:

Name:

Age:

Godly lineage (depending on which idea you prefer, submit accordingly. Also, no maiden goddesses including Athena!):

Appearance (be descriptive!):

General personality (As long as you possibly can make it):

Family:

History:

Other:

Read the paragraph below before you submit! or I cannot use your character as it will probably have information pertaining to the Percy Jackson series and not my story.

There is obviously not going to be a camp half blood in my story and most likely no one will get attacked by monsters. Please keep this in mind when submitting your characters history and no "scars from a monster attack". Also these are DECENDENTS of gods so it not directly their parent (none of them will have gods as close on there family tree) So please keep these things in mind! I have very few characters for this and I am going to need many! I have plenty of main character spots because I only have two good (like not evil, not quality wise) main characters and one antagonist at this point. There is going to be a trio that go together to resolve the conflict (again according to the idea eventually chosen) so I need one more character for that. I am going to have a lot of main characters that are at the training academy that correlates with the plot and a lot that are met along the way. I also have plenty of room for minor characters!

My characters below! Nobody has to read these to submit but I will probably pick the third character for the trio based on how well their personality correlates with my first two characters. First two might end up being a couple and last on is an antagonist.

Mark Rutledge

Age: 16 or 17

Godly lineage: Ra (Egyptian god of the sun and king of the gods) or Zeus

Appearance: shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, small scar above his upper lip from bumping into a table when he was a toddler

Personality: outgoing and social (not exclusionary and wants to include everyone) , extremely over protective of his little sister, hates not being able to do something correctly (perfectionist and CLEARLY OCD)

Family: Brenda Rutledge (mom), Richard Rutledge (dad), Shelly Rutledge (8yr old younger sister)

History: Mark's mom abandoned the family when he was young to become an actress in Hollywood. Mark just found out about his godly lineage and Chloe escorted him to (insert place) promptly after she found out.

Chloe Romano

Age: 15

Godly lineage: Isis (Egyptian goddess of magic) (I don't have a Greek backup for her)

Appearance: dark brunette hair that curls at the end, grey eyes, small and petite, never caught with out the filigree necklace given to her by her mother

Personality: Kind and gentle but can easily get feisty and snippy, she is a strict vegetarian, she is physically flexible from six years of gymnastics, she has severe visual processing disorder (kind of like dyslexia)and ADHD (These things cause her to receive special attention from teachers at school and she greatly resents it. Also, they have no correlation with godly linage)

Family: Maria Romano (mom), Donnie Romano (dad), Johan Romano (protective older brother)

History: Chloe has had an extremely unexciting life other than attending (insert place) since she was nine. Finding and escorting Mark Rutledge to (insert place) is the first sign of anything interesting and she is looking for excitement.

Thomas Rye

Age: 18 or 19

Godly lineage: Baste (Egyptian goddess of cats, sensual pleasure, and a lot more) or Aphrodite

Appearance: Close cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, mega watt smile

Personality: Thomas knows he is attractive hence he is vain, He has so much pride and confidence in himself that he thinks he can do anything and control everything better than anyone else, he doesn't believe in love because he thinks he will never meet anyone up to his standards, he can put on an act (he can act nice and cool but really, he is demented)

Family: Leslie Rye (mom), Charlie Rye (dad)

History: His parents never really gave enough attention or love to him and that really destroyed Thomas. His parents basically left him to fend for himself at (insert place) at a young age. He has been going behind the back of (insert place) and he can kind of be equated with a double agent. He gives the information he knows on training and lessons etc. To the 'bad guy'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! sorry this has taken SO long! i have been in spain for a month with NO computer! Also i am a bit of a low updater. But, i have a "prologue" written about how my two characters got to camp but i am not sure if i am going to include it or not. I think most people who reviewed preferred the Egyptian idea so I think that is what i am going to go with. I am changing format a little. I have decided to write a chapter on each cabin and the characters in it (not solely- they interact with people outside of it but... you get the point) and they after each cabin is written about i am going to choose two characters that were submitted to go on the "quest" with four of the ones that i created as described in the previous chapter (but a different number of people) . I don't have enough characters to write that format so i am going to postpone until the number is met. Below is a list of the cabins, how many more people they need, and already excepted characters (including mine). Everytime a cabin reaches is needed number of people i will write about it :) all the cabins that say closed are bring written about right now!

Ra : one male character Needed

Jackson Myer (previously Mark Rutledge)

Isis: not open

Chloe Gracen (previously Chloe Alikhan)

Hathos: Atleast two, preferably three characters needed

Nut: two characters needed. preferably twins

Geb: one boy needed

Gabriel jones

Karina Grayfield (I am going with the egyption idea therefore demeter did't work. I thought geb was closet. PM if you don't want me to change it or want another god)

Osiris: two characters needed

Set: not open

Laura Mitchell

Matthew Peterson

Horus: two characters needed

Thoth: three, preferably four more

Anubis: two more needed

Roxanne Everdeen

Bast: three more needed

Thomas Rye

Anum: two more needed

Phiona Ross

Their is a pyramid in the center of camp where king Tut (the mentor) lives, where children of minor gods live, and it serves many other purposes.

Also, I have updated my characters a lot and created another. And again you don't have to read them but the two characters accepted as mains have to be compatible. If anyone makes a character specifically to work in this group please put that in your submission and you will have a much better chance. Thanks!

Jackson Myer (previously mark Rutledge)

Age: 16 or 17

Godly lineage: Ra (Egyptian god of the sun and king of the gods)

Appearance: Messy, bed head blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a small scar above his upper lip from running into a table when he was a toddler.

Personality: Mark is the definition of "player". He is charming and loves the ladies, and they love him back. He is extremely social and outgoing. He has an almost obsessive habit of chewing Cinnamon scented tooth picks.

Family: Brenda Rutledge (mom), Richard Rutledge (dad), Shelly Rutledge (8yr old younger sister)

History: Mark's mom abandoned the family when he was young to become an actress in Hollywood. Mark just found out about his godly lineage and Chloe escorted him to the Egyptian camp promptly after she found out.

Chloe Gracen:

age: 15 almost 16 ( i want her to be able to drive at some point- to show her amazing skill of crashing anything with wheels)

godly lineage: Isis (goddess of magic)

appearance: Dark hair, blue grey green eyes, freckles, A mole dotting her rosy cheek, and tinker belle syndrome. She is quite petite at just shy of five foot but Chloe has a good body.

personality: Chloe is sweet and bubbly, but extremely judgmental. She has learning disorder NOS and ADHD which does impact her school work, and she is a total Ditz.

Family:Marie Gracen (mom), Rick Gracen (dad), Johan Gracen (protective older brother)

History: Chloe has had an unusually unexciting life compared to other demi gods and goddess other than attending the camp since she was nine. Finding and escorting Jackson was the first sign of anything interesting and she is looking for excitement!

Thomas Rye

Age: 18 or 19

Godly lineage: Baste (Egyptian goddess of cats, sensual pleasure, and a lot more) or Aphrodite

Appearance: Close cropped sandy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, mega watt smile

Personality: Thomas knows he is attractive hence he is vain, He has so much pride and confidence in himself that he thinks he can do anything and control everything better than anyone else, he doesn't believe in love because he thinks he will never meet anyone up to his standards, he can put on an act (he can act nice and cool but really, he is demented)

Family: Leslie Rye (mom), Charlie Rye (dad)

History: His parents never really gave enough attention or love to him and that really destroyed Thomas. His parents basically left him to fend for himself at a young age. He has been going behind the back of the camp and he can kind of be equated with a double agent. He gives the information he knows on training and lessons etc. To the set.

Laura Mitchell:

Age: 15 almost 16

Godly Lineage: Set

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair and Big brown eyes that make her look like a deer caught in the head lights

personality: She is actually the least chaotic and most peaceful person at camp. She tries her hardest to be the good guy and disassociate herself from her lineage because she believes all you have is your image. She is passionate and tries extremely hard at everything. If she sets her mind to it she will accomplish it.

family: Robert Mitchell (dad), and Sarah Mitchell (mom)

History: Laura doesn't have much of a history until she gets to camp. Before camp she was excepted by everyone, and extremely well liked; however, at camp she is an outcast. As soon as her Lineage was revealed Laura was shunned.


End file.
